


you're a cowboy like me

by salviohexia98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotionally Repressed Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, emojis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salviohexia98/pseuds/salviohexia98
Summary: Castiel learns how to use emojis. Dean doesn't understand what Cas is trying to say. Cas shows him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	you're a cowboy like me

“Dean, Jack taught me what emojis are.”

The side of Dean’s mouth quirked up into a smile as he read the message from Castiel on his phone. Cas had used a cell phone for years now, but he recently became more interested in texting. He took a special interest in texting Dean, even if they were in the same room together. Dean typed a message back to Cas. “That’s great, buddy.”

Dean put his phone face down on the seat next to him in the Impala and began his drive home, to the bunker. He was about two hours out and already heavily anticipating sleeping in his own bed. Dean had been gone for a week and he was starting to miss his family.

To be honest, Dean probably missed Cas the most. Dean recently realized that he might have more-than-brotherly feelings for his best friend. He remembered the moment clearly – sitting with Cas at the kitchen table, drinking beer, and Dean felt more relaxed than he had in his entire life. Spending time with Cas, without any danger to worry about or something trying to kill them, meant the world to him. Dean knew he had fallen in love with Castiel. He just didn’t know what to do about it.

Dean parked his car and picked his phone up, only to realize Castiel had sent him five new messages while he was driving. He tapped Cas’ name to open them. “I will show you my favorite emojis, Dean.”

“This one is a monkey covering its eyes.” Next to the message was a small monkey emoji, just as Cas had described. Dean laughed softly before scrolling to read the next message.

“I like this one because it reminds me of you.” Dean’s breath caught in his throat. It was a yellow, smiling emoji wearing a cowboy hat. Cas liked this one because of him? Dean tried not to read into it too much. He knew angels didn’t feel things the same way humans did.

“This emoji is my favorite, Dean. It looks like the two of us.” Dean couldn’t believe what he was reading. The little picture next to Castiel’s message was two men with a heart sitting directly in the middle of them. Cas didn’t mean that, right? He couldn’t possibly know what that message implies. Cas probably thought it was a picture of two good friends.

Dean sat in the driver’s seat of the Impala, staring at his phone. He knew Cas was inside, waiting for him. What do you do when your angelic best friend that you have feelings for sends you a romantically-coded emoji? Dean is pretty sure he can’t google the answer to that. What if the message _did_ mean what he wanted it to mean? Dean gathered all his courage and opened the car door to head inside. Walking into the kitchen, Dean called out, “Cas? You in here?”

Castiel emerged from the hallway that led to his bedroom with a smile on his face. “Hello, Dean.” Dean let out a shaky breath he didn’t realize he had been holding in. He slowly walked over to Cas and wrapped his arms around his angel’s shoulders. “I missed you, man.”, he whispered into Cas’ shoulder.

“I missed you too, Dean.” Cas said, releasing Dean to look him up and down. “Did you receive my messages?”

Dean looked into Castiel’s eyes for a moment before quickly flicking down to his lips. It would be so easy to lean in… but he has to figure some things out first. “Cas… what did you mean by your last message?”

Cas tilted his head slightly, confused by the question. “What do you mean?” Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Dean said, “Friends don’t normally send each other emojis with hearts and stuff, Cas. That’s typically reserved for when you’re in a relationship.”

“We are in a relationship, Dean.”

Dean felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. _What?_ Cas thought they were in a relationship? “I mean a _romantic_ relationship. A relationship typically involves… kissing. And intimacy. Being in love. We don’t do that.”

Cas pursed his lips, as though he was very seriously considering what Dean had said. “But I do love you. And I would be amenable to… changing the physical aspect of our relationship. If you feel comfortable with that.”

Dean felt as though time had stopped. This was too much. This was his best friend. What if this ruined their friendship? What if he lost Cas for good? But then again… this was his best friend. What if it was everything he’s ever wanted? Dean felt his jaw hanging open, so he attempted to close it and form a coherent sentence. “I- I don’t- “

“Dean, stop thinking.” Cas placed one hand on Dean’s shoulder and the other on his jaw. “Tell me to stop if you don’t want this.”

Castiel leaned in and ghosted his lips over Dean’s. Dean felt a shiver run through his body as Cas’ paused against his lips for a brief moment. He felt his brain catch up to his body and wrapped his arms around the angel’s waist, pressing him into the nearest wall and attaching his mouth to Cas’. Cas’ tongue moved across Dean’s bottom lip and Dean opened up to let him in. This was the best kiss Dean had ever experienced. He never wanted it to end.

They eventually broke apart, Dean leaning his forehead against his boyfriend’s. _His boyfriend_. At least… he thought they were boyfriends now. They could figure that out later. For now, Dean was going to revel in the feeling of knowing Cas wants him too. Chuckling, Dean thought back to the messages Cas sent him earlier. “So you like me in a cowboy hat, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr!  
> salviohexia.tumblr.com


End file.
